O brilho dos seus olhos
by Daphne P
Summary: Aoshi pede Misao em casamento para poder cuidar melhor dela,depois que ela sofre um acidente.Mas será que ele está se casando por amor ou por culpa?
1. Primeiro capítulo

Tá bom eu não preciso dizer que Rurouni Kenshin não pertence a mim,blá,blá,blá.......A galera toda já sabe.  
  
Esta é a minha segunda fic sobre Misao e Aoshi(gente eu amo de paixão estes dois),não pensem que eu gosto de ver Misao sofrer,mas eu precisava de um enredo para esta fic.E se eu cometer alguma gafe,me perdoem mas é que ultimamente não tem dado para eu acompanhar a saga de Rurouni Kenshin.Mas mesmo assim espero que vocês gostem^^ Cosmos  
  
  
  
1 O BRILHO DOS SEUS OLHOS  
  
  
  
O barulho de algo se quebrando ecoou pela casa,prosseguido por um resmungo.  
  
-Kuso!Foi a palavra que alcançou os ouvidos de Aoshi,e foi o que lhe fez sair de seu quarto para verificar o que havia acontecido.  
  
-Misao?!Aoshi indagou ao ver a menina no corredor ao lado de um vaso quebrado.  
  
-Quem foi que mudou as coisas de posição aqui na Aoiya?Perguntou a garota,irritada.  
  
-Misao o que você está fazendo,você deveria....  
  
-Estar no meu quarto descansando?!  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Aoshi-sama,se eu ficar lá dentro por mais um segundo,além de descansar eu vou enlouquecer também.Por isso eu resolvi procurar Okon para podermos conversar,para eu poder me distrair....  
  
A jovem falava freneticamente.  
  
-Misao...Interrompeu Aoshi.  
  
-O que é?  
  
-Sua yukata está do avesso.  
  
Misao fez uma careta,e Aoshi não pode deixar de dar um pequeno e discreto sorriso.Porém ele logo foi substituído por um olhar melancólico.Aoshi se aproximou um pouco mais da jovem a sua frente,segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos e olhou profundamente nos olhos dela.Percebeu que eles ainda tinham o mesmo brilho que fazia da Misao uma pessoa única,também tinham a mesma inocência,porém não enxergavam nada.O corpo de Aoshi tremeu ao lembrar deste fato,Misao estava cega e tudo porque ele não a tinha protegido como devia.  
  
Ainda se recordava do dia que ela lhe disse que teria que viajar para poder resolver uns negócios em Tóquio,para Okina,de como ela lhe falou que não precisava da companhia dele e de sua proteção,pois sabia se cuidar sozinha e seria uma viagem rápida.E por mais que ele tivesse insistido,ela era teimosa e conseguiu convencê-lo do contrário.E foi este o seu grande erro,deveria ter ido mesmo contra a vontade dela.No caminho de volta Misao se deparou com um bando de saqueadores na estrada,ela podia ter habilidades ninja,mas estava em minoria,uma contra cinco,e isto não seria uma luta justa.Como não foi justa o fim dela,uma luta,um descuido,uma pancada e pronto o resultado,os belos olhos azuis,sempre tão alegres agora não viam mais nada.  
  
-Aoshi-sama?!A voz da garota o tirou de seus devaneios.  
  
-O que foi Misao?  
  
-Poderia me ajudar,sabe sobre a yukata.Ainda estou me acostumando a me vestir sozinha.E me desculpe pelo vaso.  
  
-Está tudo bem Misao.Aoshi suspirou resignado,guiando a garota em direção ao quarto dela.  
  
  
  
Misao vestiu-se rapidamente,mas prestando extrema atenção para não colocar as peças de roupa ao contrário ou errada novamente,sentiu-se ruborizar ao lembrar que da última vez teve que pedir auxílio a Aoshi por causa disso.Sentia-se feliz também,pois fazia tempo que não via Kenshin e os outros,soube que eles estavam vindo para Kyoto a pedido de Aoshi.Um sorriso cresceu em sua face,mas logo desapareceu quando um pensamento lhe veio à cabeça.  
  
-Será que eles sabem o que aconteceu comigo?  
  
-Misao?!A voz de Okina interrompeu a sua linha de pensamento.  
  
-Eles estão aqui.  
  
-Okina como eu estou?Está tudo no lugar?  
  
-Está sim,vamos Misao?  
  
-Vamos.Falou a jovem,deixando-se ser guiada por Okina,pela Aoiya.  
  
  
  
-Hei menina doninha.A voz de Sano ecoou pela Aoiya,chegando aos ouvidos de Misao.A garota fez uma carranca,mas não "pulou no pescoço" de Sano por tê- la chamado assim.O que causou estranheza a todos os visitantes.  
  
Kenshin pode reparar que Okon guiava Misao pela casa em direção a sala,pode reparar também que a jovem parecia olhar para o nada,como se não estivesse enxergando.  
  
O espadachim arregalou os olhos,aproximou-se mais da jovem e sacudiu a mão em frente aos olhos delas,para ter absoluta certeza em relação as suas desconfianças.E ele estava certo.  
  
-Mas o que foi?Misao pode sentir que alguém estava à frente dela,mas não sabia direito quem era,se fosse Aoshi ela saberia,mas ela pode perceber que não era ele.  
  
-Misao você....Kenshin falou num sussuro.  
  
-O que você acha Himura.Retrucou a jovem  
  
-Está cega.  
  
-Isto mesmo,mas me diga o que Aoshi-sama quer com vocês?Por quê ele os chamou aqui.  
  
-Para comunicar nosso casamento.  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUA...... 


	2. Segundo capítulo

O BRILHO DOS SEUS OLHOS  
  
  
  
  
  
Misao lançava as suas kunais no ar,algumas atingiam o tronco da arvore,outras nem chegavam perto dele.Tentava manter a concentração,pois se já era bem difícil acertar sem enxergar nada,sem se concentrar então era pior ainda,mas aquela palavra não saía da sua mente.  
  
"Casamento"  
  
-Por quê Aoshi me pediu em casamento?  
  
Ela se lembrava do dia anterior,quando Kenshin e os outros tinham ido visitar a Aoiya,e se lembrava principalmente de Aoshi ter declarado o motivo de ter convocado todos para uma reunião naquele dia.  
  
A proposta de casamento ainda martelava na sua cabeça,porém junto com outras três questões.Será que Aoshi queria se casar por amor,pena ou culpa?Já que ele fez uma proposta tão repentina.  
  
Misao refletiu um pouco sobre isso,sempre sonhou em se casar com o seu Aoshi-sama,mas não esperava que fosse nessas condições,no entanto se não fosse com ele seria com quem?Afinal quem iria querer uma esposa cega que não conseguia se virar sozinha,Okina não viveria para sempre e os outros habitantes da Aoiya um dia seguirão com as suas vidas,então ela precisaria de alguém ao seu lado.A triste realidade pesou no coração da garota,e ela resolveu que aceitaria a proposta por mais absurda,e estranha que fosse.  
  
-Duas em cinco,é um bom começo.  
  
-Kenshin!Disse a garota virando-se na direção de onde ouviu a voz.  
  
-Deve estar feliz heim Misao,afinal você será a futura senhora Shinomori.  
  
Um sorriso fraco surgiu nos lábios de Misao,e Kenshin não pode deixar de reparar isto.A Misao que estava a sua frente não lembrava em quase nada aquela menina alegre que ele conheceu,pois os olhos dela só expressavam tristeza.  
  
  
  
Okon ajudava a jovem noiva a se vestir,ignorando totalmente os resmungos da mesma.  
  
-Por quê eu tenho que usar isto?  
  
-Ora Misao,você não vai querer se casar vestida naqueles trajes ninja?!  
  
-Pelo ao menos eles são mais confortáveis.  
  
-Vamos Misao-chan pare de reclamar e sorria,afinal você vai se casar com o seu querido Aoshi.  
  
-Nós duas sabemos que isto é um casamento de conveniência.  
  
Okon parou de ajeitar o quimono de Misao,ao ouvir o que a garota disse.  
  
-Do que você está falando?  
  
-Aoshi só está se casando comigo para tentar perdoar a si próprio por não estar lá durante o incidente que me deixou cega,embora eu já tenha repetido mil vezes que não foi culpa dele.E eu só estou aceitando este absurdo porque preciso de alguém ao meu lado para poder me ajudar.  
  
-Misao não fale assim,mesmo que Aoshi esteja se casando por causa de um sentimento de culpa,ele também te ama.  
  
-Mas me ama de que jeito,como uma irmã,como uma filha ou como uma mulher?  
  
-Garanto que é como uma mulher,futura senhora Shinomori.  
  
Pela primeira vez em semanas Misao deu um sorriso sincero,apesar de saber que esta história de casamento era totalmente sem nexo,não podia deixar de se sentir um pouco feliz ao saber que seria a esposa do seu querido Aoshi.Mas se sentia um pouco triste também,sempre quis tê-lo ao seu lado,mas nunca por obrigação e sim por amor.  
  
Na opinião dos convidados a cerimônia tinha sido maravilhosa,assim como a festa que teve a seguir,menos para Misao que só podia ouvir comentários.E apesar de Okon descrever para ela todos os detalhes,não era a mesma coisa que ver com os próprios olhos.  
  
  
  
A jovem esticou os braços acima da cabeça causando um pequeno estalo na coluna,e ajoelhou-se vagarosamente sobre o futon.  
  
-Aoshi-sama.  
  
-Misao estamos casados,não precisa mais me chamar assim.  
  
-Está bem Aoshi,então me diz por quê estamos casados?  
  
Aoshi resolveu parar de observar o jardim que era iluminado por uma bela lua cheia,para poder encarar Misao que estava ajoelhada no futon.  
  
-Você sabe porque.Foi a resposta fria em sem emoções que ele lhe deu.  
  
-E precisávamos nos casar para isto.Quero dizer,você não pode ser meu eterno guardião sem ser o meu marido?A voz da garota soava com um tom sarcástico.  
  
-Não.Outra resposta fria vinda de Aoshi.  
  
Misao levantou-se vagarosamente e encaminhou-se em direção ao shoji,sobre o olhar atento de Aoshi.  
  
-Aonde você vai?Perguntou o ex-Okashira.  
  
-Dar uma volta,o ar dentro deste quarto está muito pesado.  
  
-Pensei que você estivesse cansada.  
  
-Pensou errado.Retrucou a garota,friamente,pondo-se para fora do quarto.  
  
  
  
O sol invadiu aquele aposento,iluminando o pequeno corpo que se encontrava encolhido sobre o futon.Misao abriu os olhos devagar,para poder perceber que este gesto era totalmente inútil,pois a escuridão continuava a mesma.Porém todas as manhãs ela tinha a esperança que isto não passasse de um pesadelo,e todas as manhãs ela se decepcionava.  
  
-Já acordou?  
  
Uma voz grave ecoou pelo quarto.  
  
-O que você acha.  
  
Aoshi olhou para Misao,com uma expressão seriamente preocupada.De uns tempos para cá a garota tinha trocado os falsos sorrisos por frases sarcásticas e frias.Estava deixando de ser a Misao que ele conhecia,estava se tornando uma jovem amarga.Balançou a cabeça para afastar estes pensamentos,não podia permitir que Misao ficasse assim,enclausurada em seu próprio mundo,já bastava ele não ter estado lá para evitar este incidente.Não iria permitir que acontecesse com a menina ninja o mesmo que aconteceu com ele.  
  
-Misao?!  
  
-O que é?Não vai me dizer que minha roupa está do avesso de novo?Retrucou a jovem um pouco irritada.  
  
-Não é isso não.Aoshi aproximou-se de Misao segurando-a pelos ombros e depositando um leve beijo na testa dela.O que causou uma reação de espanto, felicidade e rubor na garota.  
  
-Você quer passear comigo.Pronunciou-se Aoshi em um tom de voz gentil.  
  
Misao ficou momentaneamente se ação,para depois ser tomada por uma súbita alegria e se jogar contra o corpo de Aoshi num caloroso abraço.O ex- Okashira retribuiu este gesto com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios,afinal nem tudo estava perdido,ainda havia chances dela voltar a ser a antiga Misao.  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUA...... 


	3. Terceiro capítulo

Ok algumas cenas ardentes,mas nada que fuja a restrição da fic.São só uns beijinhos aqui umas mãos bobas ali.Bem eu achei que este capítulo ta um pouco melhorzinho(mas não perfeito).Mas quem decide são vocês leitores,até porque opinião de autor não conta.Obrigada pelas reviews,isto é o que mais incentiva uma ficwriter a continuar(é como se fosse um pagamento,é muito bom saber que as pessoas gostam do seu trabalho).Valeu gente e até o próximo capítulo.  
  
  
  
  
  
1 O BRILHO DOS SEUS OLHOS  
  
  
  
  
  
Misao sentia Aoshi a guiando para algum lugar dentro de uma densa floresta.  
  
-Aoshi para onde você está me levando?  
  
-Você vai ver.  
  
-Ver?!  
  
-Quero dizer você vai saber logo,logo.  
  
A garota podia perceber que eles estavam caminhando ha algum tempo floresta adentro,e podia sentir que já estava começando a se sentir cansada de tanto caminhar.Não era isto que ela tinha em mente,quando Aoshi a convidou para passear.  
  
-Aoshi aonde nós estamos indo?Resmungou a jovem.  
  
-Seja paciente Misao.Retrucou o ninja,com uma voz neutra.  
  
Caminharam por mais algumas horas,até que Misao percebeu que Aoshi parou.  
  
-Chegamos.  
  
-Chegamos onde?  
  
Aoshi guiou Misao pela clareira que se abria no meio da floresta,fazendo-a se aproximar de quatro lápides de pedra e estendeu a mão da garota para poder fazê-la tocar a rocha fria.Misao arregalou os olhos ao perceber onde estava,e passou a mão levemente sobre as lápides podendo sentir que havia algo escrito nelas,e começou a sussurrar o que os seus dedos liam.  
  
-Hannya,Beshimi,Hyotokko e Shijuksho,então é aqui que vocês descansam meus amigos.Por quê você me trouxe aqui?  
  
-Eu achei que já era hora de você se despedir devidamente deles,e também vim para lhes pedir perdão.  
  
-Perdão?  
  
-Por não ter cuidado de você como eu devia.Eu devia ter ido com você,mesmo que você não quisesse,se eu tivesse ido com você.....  
  
Misao sentiu a mão de Aoshi tremer,pois ele ainda segurava a sua mão,percebeu que não era só a mão,mas todo o corpo dele tremia emanando uma aura de tristeza e culpa,que ela podia sentir pelo fato de os outros sentidos dela terem se aguçado mais ainda depois da perda da visão.  
  
-Aoshi-sama você não precisa se sentir culpado.A falha foi minha,eu perdi a luta e não você.Como poderíamos imaginar que isto iria acontecer.  
  
Misao puxou Aoshi para mais perto dela,o envolvendo em um abraço confortador.O ex-Okashira apenas deixou-se envolver pelos braços dela e repousou sua cabeça no ombro da garota.  
  
-Pare de se sentir culpado,de achar que sempre precisa me proteger.Achei que aceitando a sua proposta de casamento faria você se sentir melhor,mas creio que me enganei.  
  
-Misao não a pedi em casamento apenas por isso.A voz de Aoshi soava com o costumeiro tom de indiferença,mas Misao pode sentir que havia algo mais nela.  
  
-O que você quer dizer com isso?A garota indagou,erguendo uma sobrancelha.Mas quando Aoshi ia dar a sua resposta,o barulho ensurdecedor de um trovão cortando os céus ecoou no ar.  
  
-É melhor voltarmos para a Aoiya antes que esta chuva comece a cair.Falou o rapaz,desvencilhando-se do abraço da garota.  
  
  
  
Misao estava parada perto da janela,apenas ouvindo a chuva que castigava as ruas de Kyoto e colidia furiosamente contra o telhado da Aoiya.Estava em silêncio profundo,relembrando das palavras de Aoshi quando eles estavam na floresta.  
  
"Misao não a pedi em casamento apenas por isso."  
  
-Mas do que será que ele estava falando?Será que....  
  
-Falando sozinha Misao.  
  
-Okina!  
  
-E então Misao-chan como vai a vida de casada,você e Aoshi estão se dando bem,estão se divertindo durante a noite?Falou o homem com um sorriso malicioso.  
  
-OKINA!Gritou a garota ruborizando-se violentamente.-ISTO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA!  
  
-Eu só estava brincando Misao.  
  
-Hunf!Foi a única resposta da garota ninja,que "fechou a cara" diante do comentário anterior de Okina.  
  
-Onde está Aoshi-sama?  
  
- Na sala de treinamento.  
  
-Hum eu vou até lá.  
  
-Não quer que eu te leve.  
  
-Eu sei muito bem ir sozinha,a não ser que vocês tenham trocado a sala de lugar.Falou a garota,com um de seus mais belos sorrisos.  
  
  
  
A lâmina da kodachi deixava uma trilha no ar,como se estivesse desenhando algo.E ela podia ouvir claramente o barulho da arma cortando o nada.  
  
Aoshi parou os seus movimentos,ao sentir a presença de alguém dentro daquela sala.Sorriu intimamente ao perceber quem era,quando uma voz baixa,quase como um sussurro,alcançou seus ouvidos.  
  
-Aoshi-sama.  
  
-Misao eu já.....  
  
-Desculpe.Aoshi,foi o que eu quis dizer.  
  
-O que quer Misao?  
  
-Sobre o que você disse hoje de manhã,lá no túmulo de Hannya e os outros.Você disse que não se casou comigo por culpa,quero dizer,que este não foi apenas um dos motivos.  
  
-Disse.  
  
-Então qual é o outro motivo?  
  
Aoshi olhou por um longo tempo para Misao,ponderando um pouco sobre o que ia dizer.A garota podia sentir um pouco de tensão vinda dele,mas preferiu permanecer calada a espera de sua resposta.  
  
-Quem sabe um dia eu te diga.Foi a resposta curta e fria de Aoshi.  
  
Misao franziu o cenho,indignada,não acreditava que ele ficou pensando por longos minutos para poder apenas lhe dizer isto.Foi quando ela resolveu colocar sua indignação para fora.  
  
-Como assim um dia você me diz?Sou sua esposa e tenho o direito de saber.Se você disse aquilo,era por que tinha a intenção de me contar.E agora sem mais nem menos você muda de idéia em relação a isto.  
  
-Não é porque estamos casados,que as coisas vão mudar entre nós.  
  
-Então teria sido melhor não ter concordado com está idéia besta.E eu pensando que o outro motivo era.....  
  
-Era o que?Perguntou Aoshi com uma curiosidade incomum.  
  
-Nada de importante,se você não me conta os seus segredos.....eu também não lhe contarei os meus.Falou a jovem retirando-se da sala.  
  
  
  
Aoshi entrou no quarto,e se pôs a observar o pequeno corpo encolhido no futon.Aproximou-se lentamente e acariciou de leve os fios de cabelo negros, que caiam livres,emoldurando o rosto adormecido.  
  
-Aoshi?Misao abriu os grandes olhos azuis,foi quando ela se levantou num rompante,agarrando os rosto de Aoshi,com as mãos.  
  
-Misao o que aconteceu?Indagou Aoshi,segurando os pulsos da menina doninha.  
  
-Eu tive a impressão de que estava,de que estava......ah esqueça já passou.  
  
Uma lágrima deslizou pelo rosto da garota,e foi seca pelo dedo de Aoshi.  
  
-Eu pensei que tinha voltado a enxergar.Quando eu abri os olhos eu não vi mais a escuridão,só uma sombra,a sua silhueta.Mas depois a escuridão voltou.  
  
A jovem caiu em prantos,envolvendo os seus braços na cintura de Aoshi,e descansando seu rosto em seu tórax.Aoshi acolheu Misao por alguns minutos,até que a garota parou de chorar.  
  
-Isto pode ser um bom sinal Misao.Você pode estar recuperando a sua visão.  
  
-Então quer dizer que se eu voltar a enxergar,nosso casamento vai acabar?Falou a garota inocentemente,no fundo ela não queria que isto acontecesse.Embora o relacionamento deles não tivesse mudado depois do casamento,ela ainda se sentia feliz por carregar o nome Shinomori.  
  
-Do que você está falando?  
  
-Você se casou comigo para poder ficar sempre perto de mim,para poder cuidar melhor de mim.E porque não dizer para me vigiar.Mas se eu voltar a enxergar,você não precisará mais cuidar de mim.  
  
Aoshi esboçou um pequeno sorriso diante deste comentário inocente,depositando um beijo na testa de Misao,que logo desceu para o nariz até chegar aos lábios.O ex-Okashira tomou os lábios da jovem com os seus em um beijo sufocante e ardente.Cheio de desejo.Separaram-se em busca de ar,e Misao soltou um suspiro de frustração.Aoshi sorriu mais ainda tomando os lábios de Misao em outro beijo,muito mais ardente.Depois dos lábios ele atacou o pescoço da jovem,enquanto suas mãos vasculhavam a pele debaixo da yukata.A garota soltava pequenos gemidos entre um beijo e outro,ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos de Aoshi deixavam um rastro de fogo em seu corpo e a livrava de suas vestimentas.Misao sorriu intimamente quando lembrou do comentário de Okina sobre diversão noturna.  
  
Aoshi sentia que estava perdendo o controle sobre o seu corpo,ao sentir o contato da pele daquela jovem,e porque não dizer sua esposa.Sim se ela era sua esposa,não haveria nada de mais eles fazerem isto,afinal de contas já estava na hora de eles consumarem o seu casamento.Pois Misao não era mais uma criança,era uma mulher.A sua mulher.  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUA........ 


	4. Quarto capítulo

Aí galera demorou mas chegou.Depois de um tempão pensando eu consegui escrever este capítulo.E na minha opinião ele ficou bem legal.Eu também notei que Aoshi está muito emotivo nesta fic,por isso acho que neste capítulo ele está mais Aoshi,não está mais sorrindo tanto.Como deve ser o sorriso de Aoshi?Deve ser a coisa mais linda do mundo,Misao é uma garota de sorte.Agora vamos deixar de embromação e curtir a fic,espero que gostem deste capítulo.Bjks Cosmos  
  
  
  
  
  
O BRILHO DOS SEUS OLHOS cap 4  
  
  
  
  
  
Depois daquela noite Misao teve a certeza que o seu relacionamento com Aoshi tinha mudado um pouco.Ele não parecia ser tão frio quando estava perto dela,e parou de tratá-la como uma criança.Afinal ele mesmo comprovou que ela não era mais uma menina.Porém continuou super protetor,e de vez em quando Misao podia sentir a culpa rondar o seu amado.  
  
-Eu consegui!Eu consegui!A jovem pulou excitada,dentro da sala de treinamento.-Eu te acertei Aoshi-sam...quero dizer Aoshi!  
  
-Muito bom Misao,mas ainda não está perfeito.  
  
-Sabe qual é a vantagem de eu não ver nada.É que o meu senso de percepção aumentou.Misao sentiu uma aura de tristeza envolver a sala depois de ter dito isto.-Não fique assim Aoshi,tenho certeza que um dia a minha visão vai voltar.E se isso não acontecer eu não ligo,pois sei que você estará do meu lado.Falou a jovem sorrindo.Aoshi não pode evitar o pequeno sorriso que surgiu na sua face,pois não importasse em que condições fosse,aquela jovem a sua frente sempre seria a mesma Misao que ele conheceu criança.  
  
-Aoshi-san?A voz de Omasu interrompeu a conversa do dois.  
  
-Sim?  
  
-Esta carta chegou hoje para você.Falou a mulher,entregando o papel e retirando-se da sala.  
  
-O que diz a carta Aoshi?  
  
-É uma mensagem de Himura.Aqui diz que ele quer que nós passemos uns dias com ele.Parece que a garota Kamiya e ele têm uma coisa para nos contar.  
  
-Sério mesmo!Nós vamos para Tóquio,que legal,quando é que nós vamos?Quando,quando?  
  
-Peça para Okon te ajudar a arrumar as coisas.Partiremos amanhã cedo.  
  
-Oba!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Jiya eu não consigo respirar.Misao brincou,tentando se livrar do abraço de Okina.  
  
-Aqui está Misao-chan.Creio eu que isto é o suficiente para alimentar vocês dois até Tóquio.Falou Omasu entregando nas mãos de Misao um pacote com comida,para a viagem.  
  
-Aoshi,tenha muito cuidado.Ouvi dizer que nas últimas semanas as estradas de Kyoto para Tóquio,estão muito perigosas.Falou Okina,indicando silenciosamente Misao.  
  
-Pode deixar.Vamos Misao?  
  
-Sim.  
  
Aoshi pegou sua bolsa e a de Misao com a mão direita,junto com as suas kodachis,e com o braço,esquerdo,livre envolveu o ombro da jovem para guiá- la pela estrada.  
  
Aoshi e Misao já estavam caminhando por algum tempo floresta adentro,rumo a Tóquio,quando a menina doninha parou abruptamente.  
  
-O que houve Misao?Perguntou Aoshi ao sentir o corpo da jovem ficar rígido.  
  
-Não sente Aoshi,cheiro de chuva.Não ouve o som dos trovões?  
  
Aoshi olhou para Misao com uma pequena expressão de confusão em sua face.Olhou para o céu que se mostrava entre as copas das árvores,pode ver algumas nuvens escuras,mas não parecia ser uma ameaça de chuva.  
  
-Acho que você está imaginado coisas.Misao fez uma carranca diante deste comentário.  
  
-Esqueceu que os meus sentidos estão mais aguçados agora.Se eu digo que vai chover é porque vai chover.Retrucou a garota indignada.  
  
A sombra de um sorriso passou pelo rosto de Aoshi,o modo que Misao fazia beicinho indignada era muito atraente na opinião dele.  
  
-Então é melhor andarmos mais rápido.Falou o rapaz sedutoramente no ouvido dela.Misao estremeceu e soltou um risinho que ela abafou com a mão,para ela era muito bom ter Aoshi tão intimo dela assim.  
  
-Certo!  
  
Mais algumas horas de caminhada se passaram,quando a tempestade prevista por Misao desabou sobre a floresta.Agora a única coisa que se via era dois corpos correndo debaixo da chuva,a procura de abrigo.  
  
-Aoshi vai devagar.Misao ofegava,enquanto era puxada pela mão de Aoshi,tentando ao máximo não tropeçar.Mas foi inútil,num piscar de olhos a garota se encontrava no chão.  
  
-KUSO!A garota xingou irritada.  
  
-Misao você está bem?Aoshi aproximou-se da jovem,a ajudando a se levantar.  
  
-Eu falei para você ir devagar.  
  
-Não podemos Misao.A chuva está forte,está relampejando.Ficar debaixo dessas árvores é perigoso.  
  
-Eu sei,eu sei.Misao pôs-se de pé,mas no momento em que fixou seu pé esquerdo no chão,soltou um gemido de dor.  
  
-Acho que você torceu.Falou Aoshi,analisando o ferimento da garota.Misao sentiu o rapaz colocar as bolsas em suas mãos,junto com as kodachis dele.  
  
-Nani?Questionou ela intrigada.Quando deu por si sentiu-se ser levantada nos braços de Aoshi.  
  
-Iremos mais rápido assim.Falou Aoshi pondo-se a correr com Misao em seus braços.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
O fogo crepitava aquecendo os dois corpos dentro daquela caverna.Misao encolhia-se dentro do sobretudo de Aoshi,que já havia secado com o fogo.  
  
-Misao?Misao?Aoshi chamava a jovem que "encarava" o fogo crepitando.  
  
-Hã?!Respondeu a garota,saindo de seu transe.  
  
-Deixe-me ver o seu tornozelo.  
  
-Ah ta.Misao esticou o tornozelo ferido para fora do casaco que a envolvia,e arrepiou-se ao sentir o toque de Aoshi em sua perna,percebeu que ele a estava enfaixando com uma tira de pano,está certo que não era a primeira vez que Aoshi a tocava,mas a garota teve certeza que não importava quantas vezes fosse,ela sempre se arrepiaria.  
  
-Vai sobreviver.Falou o rapaz ao terminar o trabalho.  
  
-Aoshi?  
  
-Hum?  
  
-Por quê se casou comigo?  
  
-Esta pergunta de novo Misao.  
  
-Aoshi?  
  
-O que é?  
  
-Eu te amo.Você me ama?  
  
Aoshi permaneceu em silêncio,não sabia o que responder.Ainda não se sentia pronto a revelar seus sentimentos tão abertamente.Na verdade ele mesmo não sabia direito o que sentia.  
  
-Foi o que eu pensei.Retrucou Misao sem nenhuma emoção na voz ante aquela falta de resposta de Aoshi.A garota escorregou até o chão e encolheu-se dentro do sobretudo de Aoshi.  
  
-Boa noite Aoshi-sama.  
  
Aoshi tremeu levemente,ele poder perceber que Misao estava chateada,e não precisava nem sentir a aura dela para descobrir isto.Bastava o fato dela o ter chamado de Aoshi-sama.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
O ex-Okashira pode perceber que já estavam chegando nos arredores de Tóquio,e deu graças a Kami-sama por isso,pois Misao permaneceu o restante da viagem totalmente calada.E isto o estava deixando irritado,embora ele não demonstrasse tal fato.  
  
Misao continuou seu caminho,sendo guiada por Aoshi,quando sentiu que ele apertou o abraço em volta dos ombros dela.A jovem notou a tensão do rapaz,e pode sentir o ki dele elevar-se um pouco mais.  
  
-Aoshi?  
  
-Shhhhh!  
  
-Nossa mas que belo casalzinho viajando nesta estrada!Uma voz profunda chegou ao ouvidos dos dois.  
  
-Olha chefe não é aquela garota?  
  
-Ah mas é mesmo,a garotinha que me deu esta cicatriz.Falou o homem desconhecido apontando para uma marca profunda no braço.Ele era alto,talvez um pouco mais que Aoshi,tinha a aparência medonha e um corpo largo.-Saiam de seus esconderijos cambada,temos novas e antigas vítimas.  
  
Os olhos de Aoshi tornaram-se de uma frieza incomparável,ao perceber que foi aquele sujeito que feriu a sua Misao.Rapidamente o ex-Okashira desembainhou as suas kodachis,e ficou em frente a Misao para protegê- la.Olhou a sua volta e pode ver um grupo de doze pessoas saindo da mata,contando com aqueles dois a sua frente,seriam quatorze que teria que enfrentar.  
  
-Vamos não torne as coisas mais complicadas.Falou o homem maior,que era chamado de chefe pelos outros,para um Aoshi que empunhava as suas kodachis de maneira ameaçadora.-Bem já que você insiste então.O homem falou,dando um comando que indicou claramente que era para atacar.  
  
Misao estava parada,estática,pois não sabia o que fazer.Recuava um passo cada vez que ouvia a lâmina de Aoshi cruzar o ar,e atingir o oponente.  
  
-Você é bem bonitinha garota.Uma voz funda soou atrás de Misao,que se repreendeu internamente por não ter sentido nenhuma presença.  
  
Aoshi já tinha abatido metade do bando,e a outra parte uns estavam bastante feridos para continuarem ou tinham fugido de medo,e apesar de estar vencendo a batalha,seu estado físico não era dos melhores.Aoshi tinha alguns cortes no tórax e pernas e alguns hematomas em partes do corpo.Ele agora se encontrava frente a frente com o líder do grupo de ladrões,segurava suas kodachis firmemente lançando um olhar frio para o homem a sua frente,enquanto este brandia sua katana,sorrindo maliciosamente para Aoshi.  
  
-Quando eu acabar com você,irei brincar um pouco com a sua amiguinha.Ela é bem jeitosinha sabe.  
  
Aoshi lançou o olhar mais fatal e frio que cruzou o seu rosto,mas isto não intimidou o bandido.Estava pronto a atacar quando um grito agudo chegou aos seus ouvidos.  
  
-ME SOLTE SEU NOJENTO!Misao debatia-se dentro do aperto do outro ladrão.  
  
-Ah não seja tão selvagem.O ladrão falou maliciosamente.A garota arregalou os olhos ao sentir uma mão tentar invadir a parte de dentro do topo de sua yukata,e num piscar de olhos ela agarrou uma de suas kunais e a cravou no que ela presumiu ser a coxa do bandido.  
  
O ladrão uivou de dor,mas não afrouxou o aperto,ao invés disso arrancou a kunai da jovem de sua perna e colocou na altura da garganta da garota a ameaçando.  
  
-Parece que se ela se mexer mais um pouco,meu amigo corta a garganta dela.  
  
Aoshi apertou furioso,embora sua face continuasse inexpressiva,o cabo de suas kodachis e encarou o ladrão com um olhar de morte.O homem apenas riu diante de um Aoshi inexpressivo e pôs-se a atacar.  
  
O som das lâminas se chocando ecoava pela floresta.Misao sentia-se perdida por não poder reagir,e sentia nojo ao ter aqueles braços a prendendo,sentiu que eles estavam se movendo lentamente.  
  
"Não pode ser!" Realmente,o ladrão estava tentando se aproveitar da garota mais uma vez.  
  
Aoshi continuava concentrado na luta,não poderia vacilar pois o seu adversário era muito bom com a espada,e ele já estava se sentindo cansado.Mas percebeu que se adversário estava ficando fraco também,depois da sucessão de golpes que Aoshi lhe deu,e o ex-Okashira só estava esperando aparecer uma brecha para dar o seu golpe final.Porém este momento nunca veio.  
  
Dois gritos alcançaram novamente o ouvido de Aoshi.Ele virou-se rapidamente e pode ver Misao sentada no chão com parte de sua yukata rasgada,e um bandido inconsciente ou morto caído ao seu lado.Aoshi percebeu o seu erro ao desconcentrar-se para ver como Misao estava,não podia evitar pois se preocupava com a garota,afinal ele a amava.Porém percebeu este novo sentimento,e o seu erro tarde demais.  
  
O ninja sentiu uma lâmina fria atravessar o seu corpo.Sentiu o sangue subir a sua boca e o cuspiu,a dor estava tomando conta do seu ser e estava o levando lentamente a inconsciência.O ladrão sorriu a sua vitória,deixou o corpo semiconsciente de Aoshi para trás e começou a caminhar em direção a menina doninha.  
  
Misao estava sentada no chão ainda se recuperando do fato de que quase foi violentada,quando ouviu um grito de dor que ela sabia que pertencia a Aoshi.O coração da jovem entrou em pulos,e lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos quando ouviu uma voz cansada se aproximar dela.  
  
-Parece que seu colega perdeu garota.Agora é a sua vez de se juntar a ele.  
  
Tristeza e raiva tomaram conta de Misao,que levantou furiosamente e virou- se na direção de onde ouvia a voz.Sentiu uma presença se aproximando.E agora o que iria fazer?Cega do jeito que estava não poderia fazer nada,mas só de pensar que seu Aoshi estava ferido ou até morto por tentar protegê- la,fez seu sangue ferver mais.  
  
Sentiu a presença se aproximando mais rapidamente.Alcançou duas de suas kunais e concentrou apenas na presença.  
  
"Pense Misao Makimachi.Pense.Makimachi não!Shinomori!Ele vai pagar ao que fez ao meu Aoshi."  
  
O ladrão aproximou-se de Misao e saltou empunhando a sua katana,e a descendo pronto para dar o golpe final.Num reflexo de seu desespero Misao levantou o rosto,foi quando a escuridão sumiu completamente lhe revelando apenas a luz.Em um baque surdo o corpo inanimado do ladrão caiu no chão,com duas kunais cravadas em seu peito.A escuridão voltou a cercar Misao,mas ela não deu importância para isso,o que importava agora era o seu Aoshi.  
  
A garota caminhou na direção onde ela sentia a presença,que se esvaia,do ex- Okashira.Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado tateando o ar,até encontrar o seu corpo caído e trazê-lo junto ao seu.  
  
-Aoshi.Sussurrou a garota entre lágrimas.  
  
-Mi....O rapaz tossiu e cuspiu um pouco de sangue,tentou levar uma de suas mãos ao rosto da jovem,para secar suas lágrimas,mas foi em vão.Seu corpo não tinha mais forças.  
  
-Não fale nada Aoshi.Estamos na entrada de Tóquio certo?Eu irei buscar ajuda.  
  
-Misao eu...eu....Aoshi tentou falar,mas não tinha energia para tanto.Acabou por deixar ser envolto na escuridão onde sempre viveu,mas que de vez em quando se iluminava graças a Misao,sua Misao.  
  
-Aoshi?!AOSHI!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUA..........  
  
  
  
Obs:Naquele trecho em que diz:  
  
"Aoshi chamava a jovem que "encarava" o fogo crepitando."O "encarava" está entre aspas porque já que Misao está cega ela não encara nada.Certo?Isto é só uma colocação para vocês não estranharem este termo na fic relacionado a Misao.^_~ 


	5. Quinto capítulo

UFA!Este é o último capítulo,e para mim o final ficou bem melhor que o começo.Agradeço a galera que está fazendo as reviews.E Andrea minha filha não chora,segura o lencinho e veja o que acontece neste capítulo ta beleza^_~.Agradeço os seus comentários(chorosos).Bjks Cosmos^^  
  
  
  
O BRILHO DOS SEUS OLHOS cap 5  
  
  
  
  
  
-Por que eu tenho que ser seu escravo sua feia?Reclamava um Yahiko,carregando várias sacolas com comida.  
  
-Pare de reclamar Yahiko!  
  
-Só porque o Kenshin arrumou um emprego eu virei seu empregado.Sua feia!  
  
-Yahiko você.......  
  
"Aoshi...."  
  
-Você ouviu isto Yahiko.  
  
-Além de feia está ouvindo coisas.  
  
-Quieto!  
  
"AOSHI!"  
  
-Ei Kaoru agora eu ouvi,parece a voz da.....  
  
-MISAO!Falaram os dois em coro.E começaram a correr em direção de onde vinham os gritos.  
  
  
  
Misao segurava o corpo de Aoshi junto ao seu,e o chamava insistentemente.Até que ouviu por vozes gritando o seu nome.  
  
Kaoru chegou ao local onde estava uma Misao com o corpo inconsciente de Aoshi junto ao seu,e ao lado da garota havia vários corpos inertes no chão.  
  
-Misao?O que aconteceu aqui?  
  
-Kaoru?A garota respondeu com uma voz chorosa.-Graças a Kami-sama,nós fomos atacados.Aoshi ele....ele.....  
  
-Yahiko garoto o que você está fazendo aí parado que não foi buscar ajuda.  
  
-Já estou indo.Respondeu Yahiko pondo-se a correr em direção a cidade.  
  
-Fique calma Misao,vai ficar tudo bem.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Isto era diferente da escuridão que ele costumava enfrentar.Em vez disso ele estava em um campo florido.Perfumes suaves alcançavam os seus sentidos,mas um perfume em particular chamou a sua atenção.  
  
-AOSHI-SAMMMMMAAAAAAAA!!!A voz de uma criança,chegou aos seus ouvidos.Aoshi se virou para ver uma Misao de cinco anos correr em sua direção,de braços abertos e com um lindo sorriso no rosto.  
  
Aoshi não pode evitar o sorriso diante daquela cena,era uma sensação estranha,sorrir,mas também era uma sensação boa.Uma rajada de vento passou pelo corpo da pequena Misao que vinha em direção a ele.Flores envolveram a menina,e depois elas fora levadas pelo vento,revelando uma Misao jovem,de dezoito anos vindo a ele.  
  
-Aoshi-sama!Misao envolveu os seus braços em torno da cintura de Aoshi.-O que faz aqui Aoshi,seu lugar não é aqui.  
  
-Como?  
  
-Você não deveria estar aqui,deveria estar comigo.  
  
-Mas eu estou com você Misao.  
  
-Não!Não está.Misao afastou-se de Aoshi.O campo florido que os cercavam foi envolto em escuridão.A figura de Misao foi desaparecendo em frente aos olhos de Aoshi.  
  
-Misao!  
  
-Estarei esperando por você Aoshi.Por favor volte para mim.A garota sumiu,Aoshi estava novamente na escuridão.  
  
-Okashira?Uma outra voz chamou a atenção do ninja.  
  
-Hannya?  
  
-O que faz aqui Aoshi?Seu lugar não é aqui.  
  
-Eu sei!Misao já me disse isso.  
  
-E o que você está esperando para voltar?  
  
-Não sei se quero Hannya.Apesar da escuridão que é este lugar,percebo que aqui não há dor.  
  
-Mas há saudade Aoshi.Saudade daqueles que ficaram,saudade daqueles que se foram.Ouça.  
  
Aoshi apurou sua audição,e um pequeno lamento chegou aos seus ouvidos.  
  
"Por favor Aoshi,não morra.Kami-sama traga meu Aoshi para mim."  
  
-Misao.  
  
-Ela está esperando por você Okashira.Volte para a nossa Misao-chan,cuide dela.Que nós cuidaremos de vocês dois.  
  
Junto a Hannya foram aparecendo as figuras de Beshimi,Hyotokko e Shijuksho.  
  
-Pode deixar,um dia nós nos veremos de novo meus amigos.  
  
-Com certeza Aoshi.Vá em paz.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A claridade fez doer os seus olhos,e seu corpo doía como se tivesse enfrentado mil batalhas.  
  
-Misao....  
  
Misao ouviu alguém sussurrar o seu nome e abriu os olhos.Sentiu o corpo de Aoshi mover debaixo de seu braço,pois havia passado os dias ao seu lado,cuidando dele.  
  
-Aoshi?Misao ajoelhou-se no futon,ao lado de Aoshi.Passou a sua mão pelo rosto do rapaz e pode constatar uma coisa que a deixou maravilhada.Aoshi estava acordado.  
  
Lágrimas caíram dos olhos da garota,e ao ver isto Aoshi levantou uma de suas mãos para secá-las.  
  
-Deus!Aoshi você está vivo,você voltou!A garota falava em meio ao choro.Mas um choro que Aoshi pode perceber que era de alegria.  
  
-Quanto tempo eu estive fora?  
  
-Duas semanas Aoshi.  
  
-Misao eu queria te dizer que.....  
  
-Graças a Kami,achei que não fui boa o suficiente no tratamento.A voz de Megumi interrompeu Aoshi.-Ouvi a voz de Misao e ela parecia falar com alguém.Então deduzi que você já tivesse acordado.Agora que está consciente deixe-me examiná-lo.  
  
Aoshi apenas concordou com a cabeça,diante do pedido de Megumi.Misao ainda chorava um pouco ao seu lado,mas também emitia um lindo sorriso.  
  
Megumi examinou Aoshi cuidadosamente,trocou as suas ataduras e verificou o ferimento.Sorriu ao perceber que a cicatrização estava evoluindo mais depressa do que ela esperava.  
  
-Bem você melhora rápido Aoshi,mas nada de exercícios durante três semanas.Falou a mulher,dando uma piscada de olho para Aoshi,e levantando- se.-Misao depois eu quero examinar você.Com isto Megumi partiu.  
  
-Misao você está ferida?Indagou Aoshi,sentando-se no futon e examinando Misao com um olhar minucioso.  
  
-Não é isso Aoshi,acontece que quando fomos atacados.......bem depois que você foi derrotado,aquele homem que era o chefe ia me matar.Eu estava desesperada e então como por milagre a minha visão voltou,foi apenas por alguns segundos,mas voltou.E não foi um borrão,foi tudo,eu via tudo claramente.Uma lágrima,agora de tristeza,rolou pelo rosto da garota.  
  
-Misao.....  
  
-Está tudo bem Aoshi,está mesmo....  
  
-Sabe Misao,sobre aquela pergunta que você me fez.  
  
-Qual?  
  
-Por quê eu me casei com você?  
  
-O que tem ela?  
  
-Amor.  
  
-Nani?  
  
-Eu pensei que tinha me casado apenas para te proteger,para tê-la sempre ao meu lado,para olhar por você.Mas eu percebi que inconscientemente eu me casei com você por amor.Eu a quero do meu lado porque eu te amo.Porque eu quero protegê-la.Mas principalmente porque eu te amo.  
  
A cada palavra que Aoshi dizia,Misao chorava mais.Sempre esperou ouvir estas três palavras da boca de seu amado.E agora que ele as disse,ela não sabia o que fazer.Excitação tomava conta do corpo de Misao,uma alegria que ela nunca pensou que sentiria inundava o seu coração.Não importa se ela ficasse inválida para sempre,ela teria o seu Aoshi do lado dela.E ele a amava,era isso que importava.  
  
-Eu também te amo Aoshi.Muito mesmo.  
  
-Eu sei.Aoshi tomou os lábios de Misao com os seus,em um beijo que começou lento e delicado e tornou-se logo depois intenso e apaixonado.Misao tateou o tórax nu de Aoshi com suas mãos,queria sentir cada músculo dele.Aoshi puxou o corpo pequeno de Misao junto ao seu,apertando-a em seu abraço.Mas quando ele encaixou o corpo da jovem junto ao seu,seus ferimentos protestaram e fez o rapaz soltar um gemido de dor e apartar o beijo.  
  
-Ah Aoshi foi isso que Megumi quis dizer com,sem exercícios por três semanas.  
  
Aoshi deu um pequeno sorriso malicioso,três semanas sem sua Misao perto dele era muito para o seu gosto.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As semanas passaram sem mais novidades,exceto o fato de que a família Himura iria ganhar mais uma integrante daqui a alguns meses,e este foi o motivo para ter se convocado Aoshi e Misao,para irem a Tóquio.E este fato foi comemorado por todos.  
  
Aoshi estava apoiado na janela,do quarto onde ele e Misao estavam hospedados no dojo Kamiya,olhando a lua que brilhava intensamente junto com as estrelas,quando ouviu o barulho do shoji sendo aberto,e a visão que ele teve de Misao vestida em um belo quimono azul água,parada a porta fez a respiração de Aoshi se descompassar.  
  
-Aoshi?Misao indagou,pois tinha certeza que havia sentido a presença dele dentro do quarto.  
  
-Misao....respondeu o ninja em uma voz rouca.  
  
-O que foi está muito feio?  
  
-Ao contrário,está linda.Retrucou Aoshi,caminhando até Misao e ficando de pé em frente a garota.Aoshi pegou a mão de Misao,trazendo-a para dentro do quarto e fechando a porta do shoji atrás dela.  
  
-Onde você arrumou este quimono?  
  
-A Kaoru me emprestou.Ela me disse que já que agora eu sou uma mulher casada preciso me comportar como uma.Mas isto não muda o fato de que estas roupas me incomodam.  
  
-Tem razão você fica mais bonita sem elas.Melhor dizendo você fica mais bonita sem roupa nenhuma.Aoshi sussurrou de maneira sedutora no ouvido de Misao.E isto fez a garota se ruborizar levemente.-Aqui me deixe te ajudar.  
  
Misao não sabia quando Aoshi tinha ficado tão rápido,mas quando se deu conta estava nua no meio do quarto.E ela tinha certeza de que Aoshi a estava devorando com os olhos de cima abaixo.  
  
-Aoshi que abuso!A jovem fez uma expressão de represália e se segurou para não deixar escapar umas risadinhas.Desde que Aoshi tinha confessado o seu amor que ele agia assim,extremamente apaixonado,possessivo e protetor.Mas é claro que isto somente quando eles estavam a sós,pois Aoshi nunca demonstraria os seus sentimentos na frente dos outros.  
  
-As três semanas que a Megumi me deu já se passaram.Está noite Sra.Shinomori,você será minha.Falou o ex-Okashira,aproximando-se de Misao,do mesmo jeito que um caçador aproxima-se de sua presa.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Aoshi acordou sentido a luz dos raios solares iluminarem o seu rosto.Mas não era só isso que ele sentia.Ele pode perceber que Misao já estava acordada,e parecia que ela estava chorando.  
  
-Misao o que ouve?Aoshi perguntou,trazendo o corpo de Misao para cima do seu.Misao abriu os olhos molhados de lágrimas e encarou Aoshi com um belo sorriso na face.  
  
-Nada para se preocupar Aoshi.  
  
-Mas você estava chorando.Aoshi apertou o abraço,sobre o corpo nu da garota.  
  
-Eu estava,mas é de alegria.Sabe!Eu já quase havia me esquecido de como você é bonito.Esses olhos azuis esverdeados que na maioria das vezes são frios.Mas que eu sei que transmitem calor apenas para mim.  
  
-Nani?Indagou Aoshi,pois ele não sabia aonde Misao queria chegar.  
  
-Aoshi?  
  
-O que é?  
  
-O seu cabelo cresceu,quero dizer,ele está maior do que eu vi da última vez.  
  
-Claro Misao a última vez que eu o cortei foi a dois meses atrás,antes de nós nos.....Aoshi parou ao perceber o que Misao tinha dito.Como ela poderia perceber que seu cabelo estava maior?  
  
-Misao?!Você.....  
  
Misao aconchegou-se no peito de Aoshi,soltando um suspiro feliz.  
  
-Megumi me disse que como uma vez ou outra a minha visão voltava,eu poderia recuperá-la de vez.Que era só eu esperar.Mas eu já estava perdendo as esperanças,até hoje de manhã quando eu acordei.Percebi que tinha voltado a enxergar,e fiquei tão feliz que eu não pude evitar o choro Aoshi.  
  
-Eu também estou feliz Misao,eu também.  
  
-Ah é?!Falou a jovem levantando o rosto e olhando para Aoshi.-Pois não parece,sua cara continua a mesma,inexpressiva.Brincou a garota.  
  
-Você sabe que eu não sou muito de sorrir.  
  
-Eu sei,mas eu vou mudar isto,você vai ver.A jovem sorriu,deitando-se sobre o peito de Aoshi e caindo em sono profundo.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Aoshi e Misao estavam se afastando do dojo Kamiya,mas ainda poderiam ver o rosto de todos que se despediam,ao longe.Depois de um tempo embrenharam-se na floresta,na estrada rumo a Kyoto.  
  
-Antes de voltarmos Misao,eu quero passar em um lugar.  
  
-Está bem.  
  
  
  
Um dia e meio de viagem havia se passado,quando Aoshi começou a guiar Misao por dentro da mata fechada.  
  
-Eu acho que já conheço este caminho.  
  
-Já conhece sim,já te trouxe aqui antes.  
  
-Já?Quando?  
  
Aoshi que caminhava mais a frente parou quando chegou a uma clareira.  
  
-Aoshi este é....  
  
-O lugar onde estão enterrados os nossos amigos.  
  
-Mas por quê você veio aqui?  
  
-Eu queria lhes agradecer.  
  
-Pelo quê?  
  
-Graças a eles que eu sobrevivi.  
  
-Nani?  
  
-Obrigado meu amigos.  
  
-Do que você está falando Aoshi?  
  
-Eu te conto quando chegarmos em casa.Falou Aoshi,pegando a mão de Misao e se dirigindo de volta a estrada.  
  
Mais um dia de viagem havia se passado,e Misao e Aoshi já estavam chegando perto da Aoiya.  
  
-Droga!É muito ruim viajar com este quimono.  
  
-Mas garanto que quando a Okon e a Omasu a vir assim,vão ficar surpresas.  
  
-Não acredito que serão apenas elas.Tem que levar em consideração os outros,por causa da minha visão.  
  
-Tem razão eles vão ficar muito felizes.  
  
-Mas ainda é muito ruim caminhar com este negócio.Eu pareço uma pata andando.  
  
-Você é uma senhora agora Misao.Portanto tem que se comportar como uma.  
  
-De jeito nenhum que eu vou me comportar com uma senhora!E eu vou mostrar isto!  
  
-Nani?  
  
-Aoshi.Misao sorriu maliciosamente para ele.-O último que chegar na Aoiya é um ninja manco.Falou a menina doninha,levantando a barra de seu quimono e pondo-se a correr.  
  
Aoshi sorriu a figura de Misao correndo.Não importa o que acontecesse,ela sempre seria a Misao-chan que ele conheceu.  
  
  
  
1 FIM  
  
  
  
NA:Depois de muitas pesquisas e consultas eu averigüei que hora os olhos de Aoshi estão verdes,hora estão azuis.Por isso já que ele não se decide qual cor ele quer eu os denominei de azuis esverdeados.Agora para a galera(Meiouh^^) que achou que eu iria ser insana o suficiente para matar o Aoshi,esta galera é mais insana do que eu.Vocês nunca me viram no grupo daquelas garotas,sim,sim olha eu lá com os pompons coloridos em verde e azul,agitando-os e gritando AOSHI!E olha eu também lá correndo de uma Misao enfurecida gritando O AOSHI É MEU!  
  
Bjks e até minha próxima fic,que eu darei uma palhinha para vocês.É sobre Aoshi e Misao^_~.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1  
  
  
  
  
  
1.2 


End file.
